The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus forming a sensor, an actuator or a control and comprising a control engine and an integrated bus interface via which the apparatus can be connected to a data bus for the communication of the apparatus with at least one further apparatus connected to the data bus, with the communication, i.e. the transmission and/or reception of data via the data bus, taking place via any desired pre-determined communication protocol (bus protocol).
In many areas of application of automation technology, different devices nowadays communicate with one another via a bus system. A plurality of different bus systems are known based on different communication protocols. Starting with the physical layer, up to the application interface of the individual devices, the fieldbus specifications are each specifically defined in accordance with their area of application.
To allow communication for a plurality of different bus protocols, it is mandatory for the device manufacturers that they must realize a separate implementation of the application running on the device for each fieldbus protocol for each device (sensor, actuator or control). Interoperable data communication is not possible due to the different concepts of different fieldbuses.
To be able to use every device with every fieldbus, the device manufacture can either make every device available in different variants, in each case for a specific fieldbus, or it can equip the devices with a plurality of different bus interfaces in order only to have to provide one device per model in this manner.
It is, however, disadvantageous in both variants that the respective application running in the device does not only have to be specifically developed for the device, but in particular also specifically for the respective fieldbus protocol used. In the first named case, the development of a plurality of different applications for one device type is necessary, whereas in the second case admittedly only one application has to be developed, but this must be capable of being able to communicate with each of the required fieldbus protocols. The more bus systems that exist and have to be covered, the higher the development costs and the manufacturing costs of corresponding devices. This is no longer economic in a number of cases so that a reduction of the costs in the development and in the manufacture of the devices is desired.
Since the bus systems are not pre-determined by the device manufacturers, but by the customers in dependence on the area of application, it must be ensured that the devices can work with a plurality of different bus systems.
It is also disadvantageous in the plurality of different bus systems that a separate operating software has to be made available in each case for a configuration and diagnosis (parameterization) of the devices, which customarily takes place via the bus system, and said operating software then likewise has to be matched to the different bus systems and their respective addresses, which causes additional effort and costs associated therewith.
Furthermore, in a number of fieldbus systems, the assignment of parameters and functions to specific variables, addresses or channels is carried out in so-called profiles in a number of fieldbus systems. These profiles are not only dependent on the respective fieldbus, but also on the respective area of application. If a device is intended to be used in different fields of application, an adaptation of the application to the respective profile must be carried out in every single case. The also applies in particular when the standard underlying the profile is changed.
The matching of the respective application to different fieldbus protocols requires special knowledge on the individual fieldbuses among the respective developer groups. Since separate specialists are usually present in the development departments for each fieldbus, a high personnel effort is required in the event of an adaptation of the application.